


The Holiday Party That Was Actually a Ploy to Get Corpse in Sy’s Bed

by notalotgoingon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost bondage, Author regrets a tad bit, Blow Jobs, Choking, Christmas Smut, Explicit Consent, Fingering, Humiliation, Lube, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Virgin if you think about it, Y’know penetration and stuff, consent is important, if you squint? - Freeform, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalotgoingon/pseuds/notalotgoingon
Summary: Idek what to title this. Leave title suggestions please. This is my first smut, and the first time I’ve used curse words in fics, so uh cool? Please leave comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, etc because as you can tell, I don’t know what I’m doing. Also quick disclaimer, writing about real people, don’t send this to them or harass anyone involved in this WORK OF FICTION. Thank you. Enjoy.P.S. Maybe I make a Coasterkkuno fic after this along the same lines, who knows? Perhaps I’m a secret smut writer in the making! Nah, probably not.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 524





	The Holiday Party That Was Actually a Ploy to Get Corpse in Sy’s Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what to title this. Leave title suggestions please. This is my first smut, and the first time I’ve used curse words in fics, so uh cool? Please leave comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, etc because as you can tell, I don’t know what I’m doing. Also quick disclaimer, writing about real people, don’t send this to them or harass anyone involved in this WORK OF FICTION. Thank you. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Maybe I make a Coasterkkuno fic after this along the same lines, who knows? Perhaps I’m a secret smut writer in the making! Nah, probably not.

“Merry Christmas!” Sykkuno’s smile was audible as he greeted his boyfriend.

“Did you sleep well?” He questioned, avoiding saying the traditional phrase in return. Christmas in his childhood was odd, to say the least. He knew other children probably had fond memories of racing downstairs to open tons of gifts, eat sweets, and greet family, but he was okay with how his holidays had been: it made him appreciate the good ones in his adulthood more.

“Yeah, but you at least slept, right? I-I worry about you.”

That was Sykkuno, he mused, always looking out for everyone else, “Of course. Big day ahead?”

“Well,” he stalled, preparing to reveal his plans but hesitant, “I was wondering if you would come over. For, um, an Offline TV thing, y’know.”

“Sure,” he was pleasantly surprised by the invitation, though happy to accept all the same. Thirty minutes and a shower later, he was prepared for the three and a half hour long venture to see his boy. It was worth it if only to see him in person instead of on a screen.

When he arrived, the house was bustling with energy. Rae was wrapping presents, a red bow clinging to her normally intact, now frizzy, braids. Michael and Lily were carrying out trays of cookies and pitchers of juice while the others, minus Sykkuno, roamed around, talking or playing video games on the large television.

"Hey, Poki," he greeted, adjusting his face mask a bit, "where's Sykkuno?"

She pointed upstairs with a smug glance that flew right over his head, "He said he was waiting for you."

It was kind of like Sykkuno to stay in his room or in a quiet place during parties or gatherings. The others knew this and generally let him come and go as he pleased, taking social interactions in small doses. After climbing the stairs and locating his room, Corpse found him. Pushing the door open, he froze.

“God.” He muttered, taking his mask off for a better look, “What are you doing?”

“I was hoping you,” Sykkuno admitted, confidence hitting its peak as Corpse ran his hand through his hair and bit back a smile. This display was obviously very unusual for him, naturally quite shy and demure, but after a few FaceTime calls with Bretman, Rae, and even Poki, he decided to explore his more sexual side. He wanted to run, hide, never show his face again, but he kept focused.

Corpse, on the other hand, was entirely scatter-brained, all due to the gorgeous boy, reclining awkwardly on a headboard with pillows holding him up. Sykkuno, covered in red and green ribbons, bows, and one skimpy pair of white lace knee socks, was also wearing custom cat ears.

“You wanna know what I wanted for Christmas?” He teased, stepping closer.

This peaked Sykkuno’s interest, “What?”

“This.”

That’s an exaggeration, really. Corpse actually wanted his joints to stop hurting or for his friends to be really happy, but Sykkuno’s present was far, far better than anything he could have imagined.

He blushed more, if that was possible, when Corpse took off his shirt. Suddenly, Sykkuno felt very hot and nervous. He straightened the ribbons next to him before Corpse abruptly yanked them away.

“What?” He looked up, slightly annoyed that his carefully draped decorations were being tampered with.

Corpse grinned, wrapped and tied the strip of fabric around Sykkuno’s small wrists and tugged to test the strength, “There. You’re okay with this aren’t you?” His breath had begun to tickle the man’s ear, and he struggled below him. “Me using you like a doll? Use your words, baby.”

“Yes, please,” Sykkuno’s eyes fell down bashfully, but he stared up as he expanded upon his statement, “I want you to use me tonight. Anything you want. Please.”

“Good,” Corpse pretended like he was cool, aloof, but really, he wanted to make sure his boy felt as good as possible under his touch. If he felt uncomfortable or unwilling, he would stop, no questions asked. He valued his feelings.

“Did you prepare before?”

“Um, not really. Toast was trying to teach me but-”

“Toast? Did he see you like this?” His voice grew harder. He was incredibly protective over Sykkuno, especially when he was so vulnerable, and someone could take advantage of his insecurity.

Sykkuno’s eyes darkened, drunk on the total power he held over the other man as jealousy set in, “Maybe. Would you care if he did?” Both knew how close Sykkuno was with the other man, inseparable at times, but his heart would always belong to Corpse, and at this moment, his body did too. 

Corpse didn’t answer verbally. He responded by biting his collarbone and sucking his way up the boy’s neck, leaving purple juice stains in his wake.

“You’re mine.” He bit out, not angry, really. He noticed Sykkuno’s growing smile, tantalizingly pretty on his perfect pink lips, and realized exactly what was going on. He was being played. “Well, maybe he can make you feel good. I might just leave and go find him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you to himself."

His right hand had been gradually moving lower, playing at the band of Sykkuno’s underwear. His left was inching closer to his ribcage, holding him down.

“No, please, please! I’ll do anything. Nobody could ever make me feel better than you do! Don’t leave me,” desperation clouded his mind. He had tried so hard for this to be amazing for Corpse and himself; if he left, all his preparation would be for nothing.

“I’d never leave you,” he said, pressing slow kisses and gentle touches to his favorite person, “remember that.”

Sykkuno couldn’t speak; he was experiencing the lovely sensation of Corpse’s voice humming beautiful, dirty things to him and his hands going everywhere. The ribbons were forgotten for a bit until Corpse gave a gentle yank, a reminder that he was still in control.

“The knee socks are a nice touch. Now take it off.”

He didn’t question what he meant. He guessed everything and was correct.

“You’re so pretty,” Corpse rocked back on his heels to stare longingly at the man below him. He thought of how many days had passed by with them practically begging to touch the other, casually flirting in between Among Us games, which turned into late night phone calls and running hands down each other’s body when they thought nobody else was watching. It was intoxicating, having Sykkuno to himself, and he wasn’t about to waste the time he had.

It was probably the cat ears that made him so protective over him and turned him on so. The possibility was also there that Sykkuno’s ploy of wearing knee socks and a black skirt to the OTV holiday party had successfully caught his interest. Either way, he loved Sykkuno, and he was going to show that, by finding out everything he liked.

He began with licking up his neck, and after eliciting a few high-pitched whines, he continued roaming his hands over his body, feeling his muscles and squeezing in places. Eventually, he crossed into the unknown territory of Sykkuno’s cock, grasping it in his hand and stroking upwards. Sykkuno gasped and moved in the hopes of generating friction, but Corpse halted his movements with a firm but gentle hold on his hips.

While Corpse was content with the current situation, he wanted to give Sykkuno more than a lackluster handjob that might get him to completion and some semblance of pleasure but wouldn't quite make him happy. Merely darting his tongue out to lick at Sykkuno's tip was child's play compared to what he could do. He was determined to give him everything.

Sykkuno wanted to make him have a just as pleasurable experience as he rotated his hips slowly and moaned softly. He grew more confident and moved his hand just like Corpse was doing to him. As the younger man moved upwards again, he caught his lips in a passionate flurry of kisses, ranging from sweet to lustful and gentle to rough.

"I wanna suck you off," he whispered his secret desire. It wasn't like he fantasized about it or anything; Sykkuno was way too pure for that. I mean, sure, he had lain awake on dreary nights and groaned into his pillow thinking about Corpse filling his mouth up and commanding him to do things, ordering him around like he meant nothing to him, like he was merely a plaything to satisfy his whims. But, yeah, he definitely had never thought about it that much. 

The request took Corpse a little by surprise, having expected him to take everything a bit slow, probably more virginal than most of his previous partners, but who was he to deny him, "Alright, but I want you to ride my thigh next."

"Anything," he breathed slowly.

Corpse flipped them over with Sykkuno on top and looking a little nervous.

"You'll be fine," he laced their fingers together, "I believe in you. And you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Sykkuno grinded down slightly, unintentionally, actually, but Corpse gasped out, "But please, just do it."

He complied, letting Corpse wrap his hand in his shorter, fluffy hair. Wetting his lips, he figured the best course of action would be to go for it, so he did. He swallowed as far back as he could, which in the grand scheme of how much was left over, was not too much. So he tried again, pulling off and back on until he had nearly three quarters in his mouth. He tried to replicate Corpse's motions of up, down, swirling around the base, and it seemed to work. He groaned loudly, fisting the sheets, sprawled out and cursing vigorously. Sykkuno secretly brought his own hand down, feeling

"Ah," he snatched his wrist from below, "I thought you were going to be good?"

"I am, I am, I'll be so good," Sykkuno pleaded, desperate to regain contact, pressing his face into Corpse's stomach to kiss his abdominal muscles.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll go find someone else to fuck tonight."

Sykkuno was feeling confused, aroused, and audacious, so he did the one thing he knew Corpse couldn't say no to: he took his hand and brought it to his neck.

"You wanna choke me?" He tossed out rapidly.

Corpse raised an eyebrow, "Choke you as you ride my thigh? More than anything."

Sykkuno neglected his previous task in order to hoist himself onto Corpse's leg and then rotate slowly. A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he grinded in the motion of a figure eight. He grabbed for a handhold or something to connect him with the real world so that he would not get lost in the feeling of Corpse. In the other man's head, he was having the time of his life as well. The cat ears had stayed on, and Sykkuno's moans and whimpers almost sounded like a kitten, spurring him on further. 

He came soon after beginning to ride Corpse, and the other man seemed about to follow. His hand was hardly choking him, actually, though the lightheadedness was insanely pleasurable, not at all what he had expected, and Corpse clearly knew how to do it properly. He slumped forward a bit, nearly spent.

"You want me to fuck you now?" He asked, ever so eloquent.

"Please, that's all I want."

"Do you have lube?" He fumbled around in the bedside table for a bit, finding Astroglide in the second drawer.

Sykkuno was very eager to please Corpse, to hear more groans fall from his pretty lips. He continued to squirm, still a tad hard and unfocused at the prospect of being filled finally. For five minutes, he stretched him out, testing him with one finger then soon, three. He was like a teacher giving a final exam, assessing what a student was capable of, and eventually, he deduced Sykkuno was ready to take him.

Corpse once again took the top position, and now that the ribbons were unnecessary, seeing as how Sykkuno was perfectly submissive, he tossed them over the edge of the bed. He ensured Sykkuno was supported with numerous pillows and pushed his tantalizingly slow way inside his boy.

"Aw, look at you," Corpse regained his dominant arrogance that had been lost in affectionately caring for Sykkuno, not that he didn't love that immensely and find it completely necessary protocol for things like this, "taking cock so well. Might wanna show you off next time. Imagine that, yeah? You're streaming, and how many people do you get a stream? Seventy thousand, god, I'm so proud of you. Might give them a show."

Sykkuno's eyes rolled back, whether from the mental picture of him, on his back, thanking subs, breathless and blushing, as Corpse thrusted in him, or from the penetration, nobody knows. He continued, "Or maybe we can show everyone how slutty you can be." He moaned loudly, causing Corpse's eyes to sparkle as he pushed deeper with each stroke, "Ah, I figured you would like that one. You make a pretty whore, don't worry about that. They'll love you, Toast, Lud, Jack, and I might even let them use you. You'd do so well, their cocks in your mouth, jacking off to you, fucking you from behind like a bitch. Hell, might even sell this ass of yours. Let anyone-everyone who wants you have a go.

"Come on, baby, you can be louder than that. I want everyone to hear how desperate you are for me. I wanna hear it. You're so good at taking cock, show me how amazing you are at begging for it too."

His goading worked, "Please, sir, touch me a-and use me. D-do anything you want to me. And..." a moan cut him off, "and you can choke me and f-fuck me until I can't walk. Bend me over in-in front of everyone downstairs, I don't care. I'll take anything you give me. You're so amazing, so good. Fuck me harder."

The praise went straight to Corpse's dick. Sykkuno could barely think straight, saying things he didn't even know he had the vocabulary, much less the imagination for, stimulated from Corpse's words reverberating in his head and his hands everywhere, on his throbbing member and tangled in his hair. He was flushed, panting, and moaning "like a cheap whore," the man above him called the act, but retaining his dignity was not exactly high on his list of priorities. It took him no time at all to finish, Corpse's name falling from his lips with a string of 'please's and curses that seldom ever appeared in his head, much less formed in his mouth, jumbled up beside it.

"Wish everybody could see how perfect you are, stretched around me. I love you like this," he didn't mean it: he'd never let anyone see his favorite person like this, so vulnerable and submissive and willing. So beautiful, he murmured as he came.

Corpse fell back, his cum leaking from Sykkuno, with a proud look on his face. Sykkuno mouthed over his collarbone, content to kiss him and touch him lightly all night.

"Good boy," he praised, humming lowly, "I'm so happy. Did you have a good time?"

"I loved it." Sykkuno admitted, "Nobody's ever, uh, done that before. I-it was good, really good. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. After all, that was the best Christmas present I've ever received."

Sykkuno blushed, now feeling quite naked and demure under Corpse's full, undivided gaze. They had been closer than ever just moments prior, but somehow, in the darkness, noses almost touching, he felt more connected to the younger man than ever before.

He held out a bundle of red and pink flowers, petals looking very soft.

“Roses?”

“Well, yeah, they’re your favorite, and I hope you like them.”

Corpse chuckled, noticing a tint of nervous energy in his hands that shook while holding the bouquet.

"You just gave me that, and you're wondering whether I like these flowers? You're adorable."

He cuddled him closer, brushing his hair into place for the cat ears to sit perfectly.

"Meow," he purred cheerfully.

Corpse groaned, "You're going to be the death of me, love."


End file.
